Marriage at Sunset
by jojojoejao
Summary: Tadase decides to confess to Amu that he still loves her after 10 years. But Ikuto is coming back to Japan from France to tell her the same thing. Who will she choose?


**Joey: Yay! This is my first ever fanfic!!! (Even though it says my name is Joey, I'm actually a girl.) btw. Please no bad reviews because of the pairing in this story. I don't need comments like "wtf. Don't make a Tadamu story! That pairing sucks! Ikuto is hotter. No more Tadagay." **

**Tadase: This is a Tadamu story!? *hugs Joey and thanks zillions of times***

**Joey: Calm down! Do you want my friends to think your gay?**

**Tadase: They said I was gay!? How dare they insult their king!**

**Joey: While we wait for Tadase to change back to normal, why don't you do the honors Rima.**

**Tadase: *continues rant***

**Rima: Joey does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to.**

**Joey: On with the story!!! ;)**

_Amu'a POV_

"Gosh Amu-chi! When are you gonna get married or at least start dating somebody," said a girl with brown pigtails.

Yaya just never changes. She's been pressuring me to start dating somebody ever since she and Kairi got married two years ago. It didn't help the case when Kukai proposed to Utau or when Nagi and Rima started dating.

"Amu-chi, your 21 and you havn't dated anybody since the 6th grade! You need to get back out there."

Unfortunately, she was right. But there were only two guys left, Tadase and Ikuto. I would never be able to choose one of them.

"Your right Yaya. I've been single for way too long. But I don't think anybody likes me enough to go on a date with me."

"You and I both know that's a lie Amu-chi. I bet Tadase-kun and Ikuto-san still love you."

_Crap! I forgot that I told Yaya about Tadase and Ikuto confessing that they loved me back in the sixth grade!_

"I don't think they still love me Yaya. That was almost ten years ago. I'm sure they've both moved on to somebody way better than me. Besides, I'm really not that interested in them anymore."

"Your a terrible liar. You still like both of them. I can see it in your eyes."

_Man. Yaya can see right through me. She's almost better than Rima. Almost._

"Just drop it Yaya. I don't really need a boyfriend right now anyway."

"Whatever you say Amu-chi. Whatever you say."

**2 Weeks Later**

_Ikuto's POV_

What is wrong with me? I havn't even though about Amu for years, and now I miss her so much that I'm leaving France and going back to Japan.

I was sitting in my apartment thinking about the old days in Japan when Amu popped into my mind. I had been trying not to think about her so my emotions wouldn't get in the way of my search for my father.

I still loved her. I wanted to see her beatiful face and kiss her soft lips just one more time, then I would be able to go on. I need to know that she hasn't forgotten all about me.

So I'm on a plane bound for Japan and what could either give me the will to live, or destroy my life forever.

_Tadase's POV_

I knew what I had to do. I still loved her and I wanted her to know.

**The Next Day**

_Normal POV_

**Cool_n_Spicy **has signed on

**Bala_balance **has signed on

**Cool_n_Spicy**: Rima, I really need you advice on something.

**Bala_balance**: What is it Amu-chan. You know I'm always here for you.

**Cool_n_Spicy**: I got a text from Tadase telling me to meet him in the park 5:00 today. He said it was really important. I replied saying that I would be there. But then I got a text from Ikuto saying to meet him at the same time in the same place. What do I do when I get there and they're both expecting to see me? *spazzes out*

**Bala_balance**: Just calm down Amu-chan. You'll figure something out.

**Cool_n_Spicy**: I can't Rima!!! What would you do?

**Bala_balance**: Well I would just be myself and tell them both that since they're all there, they should have a good time together and go see a movie or something.

**Cool_n_Spicy**: Thanks Rima. I knew I could count on you.

**Cool_n_Spicy** has signed off

**I_3_Rima** has signed on

**I_3_Rima**: Hey sweet thang. What'cha doing.

**Bala_balance**: Laughing my guts out at your new screen name.

**I_3_Rima**: I thought you'd think it was sweet. Oh well. I guess I fail again.

**Bala_balance**: I'm sorry. It's just a little weird.

**I_3_Rima**: Would you rather my screen name be Purple_Haired_Crossdresser or something to that effect?

**Bala_balance**: No no. I_3_Rima is good.

**I_3_Rima**: Do you know what's wrong with Amu-chan? I was looking at something that flew by my window when I saw Amu-chan running down the street spazzing out again.

**Bala_balance**: Ikuto's coming back from France for a visit and he wants her to meet him in the park at the same time that Tadase wanted her to meet him in the park. So being her usual self, she spazzed out and went into panic mode.

**I_3_Rima**: Oh. You would have thought she had just seen a ghost by the way she was running.

**Bala_balance**: I gotta leave. My mom is yelling at me to "not associate with crossdressers. They're all creepy stalkers and we don't want you getting kidnapped again!"

**I_3_Rima**: lol. I'll see you later sweet thang.

**Bala_balance**: Please stop calling me that.

**I_3_Rima**: ;)

**Bala_balance** has signed off

**I_3_Rima** has signed off

**5:00**

_Tadase's POV_

It was almost 5:00 and Amu would be here soon. I'm so nervous. I hope she says yes.

_Ikuto's POV_

It was almost 5:00 and Amu would be here soon. I'm so nervous. I hope she says yes.

The only problem is that I'm running a little late and won't be at the park until about 5:10.

_Amu's POV_

As I walked through the front gates of the park, I could see Tadase, but not Ikuto. I guess he's not here yet.

I walked up to the park bench and sat next to Tadase.

"Hello Amu-chan. I bet you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here. But before I say anything else, I need you to really listen to me."

I nodded my head. I wonder what was so important that he couldn't just call me.

"Do you remember when I confessed to you on White Day in the 6th grade? I asked you if you would let me fall in love with you, but you never answered my question. So now I'll ask it again. Will you let me fall in love with you?"

There were so many things I could have said. I loved him, and now I know that he still loves me.

"Yes," I said.

_Way to go Amu. He just confessed to you AGAIN and all you said was "yes."_

Then he smiled at me. He looked so handsome. I don't know how I didn't realize my true feelings for him until now.

"I'm so happy Amu-chan, but I have one more question for you."

_What could it be?_

Then he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small, blue box out of his pocket.

"I love you Amu-chan, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless.

Yet again, all I could say was, "yes."

_Ikuto's POV_

I arrived at the park just in time to see that Kiddy King propose to the woman I loved. I don't care if he's 21. He's still a kid to me.

Why did I even bother loving that brat. She's always liked Tadase better anyway.

I looked at the daimond ring in my hand. All those years of loving her, lost to a kid.

I threw the ring into the middle of the lake so I would never have to think about her or us ever again.

For the first time in almost 10 years, I cried.

**2 Months Later**

_Normal POV_

Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori were married at sunset on August 8th. **(A/N My birthday!) **

The reception was going on when Amu stepped outside to get some fresh air, only to find Ikuto sitting in a tree. Even though Yoru wasn't with him anymore, he still had amazing agility.

"Ikuto. Do you remember 2 months ago when you asked me to meet you in the park, but you never showed up?"

"Yeah."

"What did you need to tell me."

Ikuto jumped down from the tree.

"I needed to tell you the reason I came home from France. I wanted to tell you that I still loved you and always did. I was about to tell you when I saw Tadase propose to you. I almost gave up. But I need you to know that I still love you even if you don't feel the same way."

"Ikuto. That's sweet, but I'm married now. Besides, I'm not the only girl out there. There's a girl in there named Kala. She really likes you. Maybe you should ask her to dance."

"Sure. I really need to stop falling in love with little brats."

**1 year later**

_Normal POV_

"Kala. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me," said Ikuto to the woman he loved, Kala.

"Yes. Of course I will."

So alls well that ends well. Kukai is married to Utau. Kairi is married to Yaya. Nagi is married to Rima. Tadase is married to Amu. And finally Ikuto is married to Kala.

**Joey: Did you love it?**

**Tadase: YES YES YES!!!**

**Joey: Tadase. You've finally proved you're not gay by marrying Amu. Don't wreck it now.**

**Amu: I love a happy ending.**

**Joey: Care to do the honors Rima.**

**Rima: Naw. I'll let Nagi do it this time. He's been dying to say it.**

**Nagi: No I haven't! *blushes***

**Rima: Just say it. *evil glare***

**Nagi: Please R&R but no rude comments on the pairing.**

**Joey: Thanks for reading. BYE!!! ;)**


End file.
